TO BE DECIDED
by SoraNekoRyu
Summary: It's a cruel world of humans and Pokemon. Where Pokemon can talk. But that's pretty much the only thing humans think they can do. And because of that, the Pokemon are abused, abandoned by their owners. But among them is a female pikachu names Lisa. She is special. She was born with strange psychic powers that no other Pokemon had. Read along as she rises against the humans! COLLAB


It started like the usual Monday morning, the sky was clear and not a single cloud could be seen.

Lisa's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight hit her face. She's a cute, but really selfish Pikachu. If one would look at her closely, she looked pretty for an average Pikachu, shiny yellow fur, deep black eyes, a dent in her tail that made it look like a heart, cute toes and pink paw pads under her feet.

Though that isn't all. Lisa is special. She was born with strange psychic powers that no other Pokémon has . Sure, she has their usual strength and all, but this power is something none has ever seen before. That's why other Pokémon despises her, telling her that she's a witch, having ability like magic. Lisa ignores that, though.

Rubbing her shiny eyes, Lisa yawned sleepily before getting out of her bed. She passed by the mirror in her room, admiring her reflection for a while. "…Nice" she mumbled to herself. Her eyes caught the sight of the clock behind her, which is reflected into the mirror. "I'm late!" She exclaimed quirkily."…There's no morning without my morning walk…" Lisa quickly turned to her clothes rack, humming to herself. "…So, what should I wear today?"

During her endless search for clothes, something cute caught her eyes. She pulled out a lovely red bow and swiftly slipped it to her right ear, setting it firmly as she does so. Back into the mirror, Lisa brushed her yellow furs down to frame her cute face perfectly.

"Perfect!" She said to her own reflection and giggled. Her pair of dainty feet made a small clicking sound to the wooden floor as she walked out of the house for her morning walk.

Having no particular area of interest made Lisa wandered around aimlessly on the forest path. Taking time to think and relaxed. Her thought fell on how cruel some humans are to Pokémon, and she scrunched her face at the thought.

"I wish I could teach all humans a lesson… Pokémon have feelings too." She mumbled as she absentmindedly kicked a pebble over the uneven forest path.

Hearing a cry for help Lisa looks up and is surprised to see an Emolga who was being beaten to death by two humans. Lisa growled at the sight.

The Emolga was already bleeding as it screamed in agony for help. Lisa rushed to his aid. Upon approaching the Trainers, they chuckle darkly. "Look, a tiny Pikachu!" One of them laughed. "Here to rescue your little pitiful friend there aren't you? Sadly it's to much fun to crush weak Pokémon like bugs!" With that, the Trainers turn towards Lisa, ready to attack. But Lisa didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh, I'm scared…" Lisa said in a sarcastic voice. Lisa lifts one paw, and the Trainers started to glow brightly. A moment later, they are gone, replaced by tiny maggots on the ground.

Slightly surprised, Lisa cocked her head. "That works on human, too?" She poked her lips. "That's new". The Emolga stared at her with smile. Lisa giggled happily, "Hihi! Did you see that?" she said to the puzzled Emolga. The Emolga gave a controlled nod, too weak to answer her question before pointing toward one maggot that tried to crawl away and escape. Lisa giggled a little, and watched as the maggot tried to wiggle away from her. Lisa yawned to herself sleepily, blocking the path from the maggot with one of her small yellow feet. Playfully, Lisa leaned down to have a better look at the maggot that was now trying to crawl over her foot. Still looking down, the Pikachu girl planted her hands firmly on her hip and said" It's rude to leave one's presence without dismissal, no?" A smirk grew on the pikachu's face as she said each passing word from her lips.

Although maggots had no facial expressions, you could easily tell that it was terrified. "Tch, how rude. Humans really are horrible things. Pokemon have feelings too you know." She hissed with venom in her, once sweet, voice. The maggot at Lisa's foot cowered and moved back in fear of what might happen to it next.

With an "hmph" from Lisa, she walked towards the Emolga. She immediately gave him a smile, a bright one. "Follow me, I'll help you with your wounds." She saw the Emolga look at the two maggots that were too afraid to leave after what Lisa said about leaving. "Oh, them? Leave them be. Besides, low-lives like them don't deserve to have a Pokémon." She said, and shot a threatening glare at the two, before turning once again and walking towards the exit of the forest. Before she got too far from the Emolga, she realized that he wasn't following her. She paused, turned to look at him.

"Ya' coming?"

She saw the Emolga nod slowly, in uncertainty. He slowly stood up from where he was once lying. Lisa watched him as he slowly made his way towards her, wincing from the pain once in a while. She stood there. Waiting patiently for him to catch up and get use to the pain his injuries would cause. Once he was in front of her, she smiled, turned and continued onwards. "I'm Lisa, you?" She asked.

She was curious. But when she got no reply, she glanced behind her, to see him with his head cast downwards, staring at the dirt deep in thought. "Hello?" She waved a paw in front of his face, making him jump in surprise, before wincing in pain, once more due to the pain.

"Oh, sorry... I was thinking..." he mumbled.

"Well, I could see that," she rolled her eyes in amusement. "But as I was saying, my name is Lisa, yours?"

"Lux." He replied.

"Well then Lux, let's hurry up a bit before it gets dark." It was almost sun set, time seemed to fly by in the forest and those low-lives. Just thinking about those two made Lisa cringe and tighten her jaws in anger. She has never seen humans as low as them. Those two had walked all the way to the forest just to abuse an Emolga that they claimed weak. How low was that in her book? Very. Maybe just a bit too over board, but still, why? Why were humans so cruel? Pokémon had never done anything wrong. So why? Life was unfair.

They made it to Lisa's house just before the sun set. Lisa's house was Yellow, black, brown and red in color. All the colors of a Pikachu. The roof was a brilliant crimson red while some of the tiles edges were black. The walls of the house was a beautiful shade of topaz, her window grills a light brown color, to compliment her walls. Her main door was a darker shade of brown compared to the window grills, a lightning bolt symbol carved in the center. There were a few pots of plant outside her house. There was also a garden with fruit bearing plants, Oran, Pecha, Cheri and others. The moment they stepped in the house, Lux was marveling it. The flooring made of wood, most of the walls a bright shade of yellow, and some of the walls were other colors, like sky blue, light orange and red. There were several barrels each containing either Oran berries, Yellow gummis, water, Apples or seeds.

"Sit." Lisa ordered Lux, pointing her paw at on of the beds in the corner of the room, near a window. Lux complied and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. "Stay, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Lisa then left the Emolga to look around more, noticing paintings of Raichus, probably her parents, and a Pichu wearing a Red ribbon on one of its ears. Lisa. Soon, Lisa returned to his side and started bandaging him, adding ointment as well, and giving him a few Oran berries, and taking an apple to eat herself.

"Why am I even doing this?" She asked herself and sighed.

**This story is a collab of my Internet buddy, Lilitraum, and me!**

**The first half of the story, (Which was awesome!) is all her! While the second half, (not quite as good) was me.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
